Halloween? What about SAVING THE WORLD?
by musicismyw0rld
Summary: Halloween?What the happened to 'Saving the World?Did I just see FAXNESS?Love is sweet... Niggy or Eggy? A whole new twist to the flock's life on Halloween.R&R!Might last longer than Halloween.May be a oneshot if pplz dont like R&R plz!Rated T just in case
1. Getting ready is what I call funny

**Fang POV **

My lungs burned from screaming out too much. "Maxie! You know, we don't exactly want to be late for-" I was interrupted by an-all-too familiar soft but loud voice.

"Quit freaking calling me that!" she practically screamed back at the top of her lungs. "Don't call me that here. You know you're not supposed to use that name for me, just at my mom's house." She quickly changed her mind. "No, wait. Don't EVER call me that. EVER. I just hate that name. Maxie….eww." she said thoughtfully.

"Maxie!!!" I called her name, the name she disliked the most.

"I said to STOP! Now, can you please shush?"

"Nope, not until you come down here!"

"Hey, are you blind or something? I'm coming down already! Jeez, Fang. It's like you lack the IMPORTANT quality of PATIEINCE!" I cringed as her voice became louder and louder with every word.

Maximum. That was her name. She was so dang stubborn, but maybe that was what you got if you were the savior of the world. Savoir? You must be thinking that to yourself right now, am I right? Well, let me just say that we are VERY SPECIAL. Not to sound to full of ourselves or anything like that. Nope! Not even! Max and I are part of a Flock. We're 98% human and 2% bird. We have wings and can fly. There are more of us that you'll see later on.

"Fang? Are you still in that thick skull of yours?" I heard a soft and demanding voice and heard that rush of wind in my face as I jumped back from my thoughts. "I wonder what happened to 'Maxie!!!'?" she mocked me in a shrill voice and I flinched. She put down her hand, and said, "Come on, Fang! Have a little fun today. You know the flock wanted to have a little break from all the flyboys and Erasers." She smiled and my heart melted almost instantly. You can tell how I feel about her, can't you?

Just to tell you, flyboys are a robotic 'thing', as Nudge would describe it, that is programmed by the School and Itex to kill us. That 'School and Itex' that I'm talking about are an evil company that is trying to catch us. We're all on the run. My flock and I, I mean.

Erasers are wolf-like men that were also created by the School. They're half wolf, half human, and ALL predator. They can transform into a wolf-like creature when it wants to. They're also after us, like the flyboys are.

Max is our leader and she's 14 years old, just like me, Fang, and Iggy who we also call Ig. Then there is Nudge, who is 11, and then the Gasman, who is 8. Don't ask about the name. Something is wrong with the kid's digestive system. Last, is Angel, 6 years old, who is just an angel, like her very own name.

"Yeah, I know, _Kenna_." I smiled, triggering her smile to widen even more. Of course, I used her fake name, just like my fake name was Nick. Our fake names were only for the people out of family, like friends. I knew that would happen, because, of course, she loved me when I show even a little emotion. She had always described me as Mr. Cool, Clam, and Collected, so said Angel.

That was another cool thing about us. Not only did that other 2% give us wings and the ability to fly, but it also gave us certain powers. Angel had the power of telepathy and the ability to control other people as long as she could read their mind. I had the skill to turn invisible as long as I wanted, as long stood still. Max had the skill of warp drive when she's flying. The others had powers, too, but it would take too long to name them so we won't.

Did I mention we also have a talking dog named Total in our Flock? He's also mutating, growing wings. It used to be just us, with out the dog but Angel wanted him, I agreed and, then, we had a talking dog. We didn't even know that he could speak until a while after. Enough of that though, back to reality.

"Oh, jeez. Are Ig and the others here yet? It's almost time to go, you know." my Maxie looked at me funny and my eyes started to shine brightly, happy that I could spend some alone time with her. "Stop looking at me like that." She glared and playfully poked me on my stomach. I raised my eyebrows and leaned my face closer to her's, my face expression asking her if that was the best she could do.

Her eyes turned fiery and her fist came up to my shirt collar, holding on tightly. "You know, right now, you've got it coming to you…..Fang. No, wait. _Nick_!"

"Roar." I replied, my face straight and concealing of my emotions. My 'roar' came out as a 'rawr' and after a couple of awkward seconds, we both burst out laughing, trying so hard to compose ourselves.

"_Excuse me!? What are you doing?"_ We heard a voice coming from the door, but we both ignored it, still laughing.

"Fine…._LOVEBIRDS!!!_" that voice we heard before came again, only _this_ time, it was screaming and it was accompanied with three other voices. We stopped immediately and glared in that direction of Iggy, Nudge, Gaz, and Ange.

"And WHEN did _me and Fang_ ever become THAT!?" Maximum, being the leader, started to take charge of the situation. The rest of the flock's expression immediately became ashamed, while mine was still glaring.

"Fang and I, Max. The correct grammar is 'Fang and I'." Nudge spoke up, her face hoping for forgiveness. Well, she was using the wrong technique. Max just glared at her even more and Nudge began her sulk.

"_Whatever!_ Now, let's just say that you people _didn't do that_ and '_Fang and I' _were never called that. Let's all just _enjoy_ this _wonderful _evening without any stupid flyboys or Erasers coming after us, shall we?" she growled at our family.

Did I tell you that were not actually related? Gazzy, or the Gasman, and Ange (Angel) are the only ones related to each other, being brother and sister. Though that was true, we were all still family.

"Y-yes, Max." They all stammered, nodded their heads in promise, and quickly scattering to get ready for trick or treating time. After all, it was Halloween..

"What were doing again?" Max asked spinning around to face me in question.

"I-D-K…."was my reply. And once again was both burst out in laughter.

**Angel POV**

"Are you done yet, Angel?" I heard Nudge calling out for me, obviously getting impatient.

_OMG, Angel is taking so dang long. She's only dressing up as an angel and she already has wings, what else could she possibly need to look like an angel for!? _I started to read Nudge's mind, and giggled. She always seemed to use her IM words, like _OMG _or _BFF, _for when she talked. That was the way Nudge was though. I guess she could help it. I smiled at the thought.

"Nudge? I hope you didn't forget that I can read minds. I just read your thoughts." I said innocently.

"…..Oops. Sorry, Ange, but you are taking a long time in the bathroom. I still need to get dressed." Nudge called apologetically.

"Its okay, Nudge. Why don't you go into the other bathroom, I think Ig and Gazzy are done."

"Oh, really? The guys are done? Thanks for telling me Ange! I'll see you later. Bye!" she immediately cheered up, already down half of the hallway. I smiled to myself and looked in the mirror.

"As Nudge would say 'fabutawesome'."

I opened the door and headed down the corridor, skipping toward the flock's favorite and most famous couple, FAX, in other words, Max and Fang.

**The Gasman POV **

"So, when are we going to blow Big Boy up? Ig? Answer the question please? I'm about to blow it up right now if you don't answer." I warned, trying so hard not to actually blow it up. I was WAY too excited _not_ to activate it. I'm guessing that you're wondering "What is the Gaz talking about?" am I right? Well, Iggy and I are experts on making bombs and such. And we like making schemes, to annoy Max, of course. We both just _love_ surprises.

"Uh, actually, Gaz, you can't. I have the bomb, not you." He replied. Dang it! I was hoping that he wouldn't notice.

"Well, you shouldn't have it. You're the blind guy, remember? You could accidentally trigger it and it could blow up Fang's mom's house." I tried. I wasn't going to give up _that_ easily.

"Whatever, Gazzy. I think this house would have a greater chance of blowing up in your hands than mine. Don't forget that I MAY be blind, but I am SO not stupid. You on the other hand…. no. I seriously don't think so."

"Fine, Meany…" I mumbled, using the name that I just _loved_ calling Ig when I didn't get my way. Not that it really ever worked.

**Maximum POV **

"Do you think everyone is done yet, Nick?" I said to Fang, using his fake name.

"Maybe." was his one word reply.

What else could I expect? He was _so_ boring sometimes!

_I wish he was more like Nudge sometimes!_, I thought. And then I heard a giggle.

_Angel?_

_Yes, Max?_

_Why are you in my head? Didn't I tell you about a thousand times before to not read other's heads without their permission? Except for Erasers and such?_

_Oops, I forgot, Max. Sorry._ Angel thought back. _Bye-bye._

_Yeah, bye, Angel._

I sighed and looked up. And there stood Fang, _way too close_ to my face. I blinked, surprised, and jumped back a bit.

"Fang, ever hear of _personal space_?" I said, emphasizing 'personal space'.

"Sorry."

"How'd you get here anyways? You were on the other side of the room last time I checked." I rolled my eyes and pushed him a little backwards, away from me.

_Max?_

_Yes, Voice? What do you want now? I already saved the world like you told me to, the least you can do is give me a freaking break!_

Did I ever tell you about a voice inside my head? No, I'm not talking about _my_ voice. I'm talking about a certain annoying voice that I honestly don't know how I got. Seriously, and I'm not talking about Angel.

_Max, Max, Max._, the voice actually sighed. Mostly it just talks in monotone. _I just wanted to tell you that you should take a break from saving the world and stuff like that. You should go enjoy this evening while I try to hold back people from attacking you._

_Oh, THANK YOU!_

I rolled my eyes and looked around the room.

"Fang?" I was confused now. Where did he go? Wasn't he near me a couple of seconds ago? "Fang-ums? Where did you go?" I said, using the name that he hated the most.

I began to walk around the room, looking up and down, left and right.

Nope, not here or down the corridor. Not even in his own room or with Gaz and Ig.

_Wait, WHAT did I just see!?_

I quickly turned back to the room where Iggy and the Gasman were. Just as I had suspected, a bomb. I peeked through the door and saw it. And why didn't I think that they'd do this earlier?

"_Excuse me?_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed, as loud as I could, quickly jumping in the room.

"Umm, nothing. Really, Max. Nothing. We were just getting ready to go trick or treating. You can leave now. Bye." They quickly turned their back to me and I stomped over to them.

"See? You have a bomb!" I grabbed the metal ball and raised it high. "If this isn't a bomb, then what exactly do you call it? Huh?" I asked, glaring at them.

They hung their heads and walked out of the room, quietly mumbling a sorry.

I rolled my eyes and went out the door to hide their 107th bomb today.

_When will they ever learn?,_ I thought to myself, exhausted.

**Maximum POV **

"Where have you been, _Nick_?" I questioned Fang, who was sitting on the couch the whole time, using his invisibility powers.

"No where in particular." Fang being the person that he is excused the question completely and asked me, "When are we leaving?"

"NOW, you slowpoke." Okay, so we weren't exactly slow. Our flock was more of the faster-than-the-fastest-normal-human-being slow. So technically we weren't slow at all. It was kind of like how we were stronger than a normal human man. Even Angel and she's only 6 years old. There's that 2% again!

He slowly, and I mean _slowly_, got up and walked up to me. And then, for no reason what so ever, hugged me. Why? I honestly don't know.

"I love you, Max, but you are a crazy lady." My mouth dropped open and I lifted my hand to slap him. He quickly raised his in return, released me from the awkward hug, and then took hold of my hand, the hand that I was about to hit him with.

"Bad Max." he said simply.

We burst out in laughter once again holding our stomachs and rolling on the floor.

** 3****rd**** person POV **

It was nearly 5:00 now. Not long until the flyboys were ordered to attack. Not long until Jeb, the betrayer would slit their throats and have them turn against each other. He knew they would stick to each other like glue, trying to stay alive. But this time he had 20 flyboys with him here. _20 to 6, counting the talking dog_, Jeb thought. _Sounds about even. Yep, even alright!_

First he would kill Fang, the one that, he knew, Max loved the most. Of course, she loved all of them, but Fang? She loved him more than family would. He wanted to torture Max SO bad, make her suffer like he did when she killed her own step brother, his son, Ari.

Yeah, he knew, clearly, that Max was his daughter and that they, the School's scientists, managed to bring Ari back to life again but now he was dead. Not killed by Maximum the second time but he sill wanted revenge. And, plus, killing was killing, was he right or not?

It was 4:50 now. Not long. Jeb had taken care of Max and the flock when they were little, taken them in a little house bent like an E, the bars of the E cantilevered on stilts over a steep canyon. He left them after a while, and they had thought he was dead. Nope, they had thought wrong. Now the flock knew about him being alive.

4:59. Time to rock and roll.

"Go, go, go! Attack and leave no trace that we were ever there. Leave Maximum to me. Kill all of them………."

Then, after a couple of milliseconds, a metal ball came crashing through the window

"Guess what, Jeb?" a voice came. "You lose!"

A millisecond after, a loud 'KABOOM!' echoed through the neighborhood.

**Maximum POV **

"Report!" I yelled through the smoke and dust. "Report!" I called again.

"Here!" came Fang's voice.

"OMG! That was SO loud! Owwwie! My ears hurt now….what'd you do, Max? Never mind that. _Why'd_ you do that, Max?" Nudge called out.

"I'm guessing that means your fine?" I asked.

"Yes…and no. My ears still hurt. Jeez, Gazzy, Ig. What'd you seriously plan to do with that bomb?" I rolled my eyes. See? This was why we called her the Nudge Channel: All Nudge all the time.

"I'm fine, Max." I heard Angel call out tiredly.

"That's great."

"The Gasman is here!" Gaz said.

"Don't do it, Gazzy. _Don't even dare_."

"Too late, he already let it rip." Ig said, disapprovingly, shaking his head.

"Oops, my bad. Sorry guys." The Gasman apologized.

"EWWW! Gazzy! You should've listened to Max, before you did that. It smells bad now! I hate th- mphm…….." Fang immediately clapped his hand over her mouth rolling his eyes.

"Shush it, Nudge."

Nudge swung her hand over Fang's hand and pulled it off, glaring at him. "Then don't do that! You could've told me that instead of almost suffocating me to death with those huge hands of yours clamped over my mouth AND nose. Grrrr……"

"I'm here, Max. You didn't seriously forget me, did you?" Total asked me, sitting on his paws.

"Nope, I didn't, Total. You don't have to worry about me forgetting you."

"Good."

I got off my butt, and dusted off my jeans. I walked quietly to the window, the place where I threw the bomb to Jeb. My eyes widened and I slowly lifted my hand to my mouth.

"What's wrong, Maxie?" Fang wondered.

I pointed outside and he stared.

"What? I don't understand."

"Jeb's not there. The flyboys are and they're destroyed but Jeb isn't. He's watching us, out there somewhere. He's going to kill us, Fang, and there isn't anything we can do about it…."


	2. AN::: REALLY IMPORTANT!

'Sup??

Hey, well, sorry I haven't posted IN THAT long of a time. I've been THAT busy, but that's nothing new…. Yuppers. Well, just wanted to ask a random question…. Should I continue the story??? If I do, Im gonna edit it and it might turn out to be REALLY different. I think I shouldn't continue, but I guess its up to you. Kinda boring…fine. REALLY boring. SO not kidding. Kay, so just answer the question if you want a oneshot or a full story. I'll post ASAP, if possible. Peace out, pplz!!!

- musicmismyw0rld -


	3. ImRlySry,Guys TT

_Hey guys :D._

Im sorry I haven't been on in a while. Well, I don't think Ill be continuing all my stories. I mean, one of the reason being that the fifth book already came out and Fang and Max are together, right? :] Happy dance! ;P lmao. But, you know.

For now, I just wanna focus on one story, right now. I don't have it typed just yet, so don't expect anything but its not fanfic. I made up the plot myself, and Im really confident in this one. I just don't wanna drop it like the other ones. This one is really important to me. haha. Well, look forward to it, ppl. :D Its called _**"the Tale of the Misunderstood."**_, kay?

Just for a sneak peek:

"She cocked her head and looked at me with a "weirdo" look. I stuck my my tongue out and imitated her talking on the phone with Sharpp, kissy faces and all. It was actually quite hilarious.  
Rolling her eyes, Trivia took out her new IPhone and called Tripp, explaining the situation, all while looking at me with a "What the hell is wrong with you?!" look while I began my one man acting exercise of Triv and Loverboy sucking faces. Me being the unlucky one, I tend to be in their face while they suck the life out of each other even though I choke out a rather nerve wrecking "AHEM!!!" They always choose to ignore annoyed old me."

haha. Well, thanks for all your support for my other stories. It really kept me goin. :D I hope to talk to you soon. Peace. :P

Lotsa Love, love, LOVE 3,

_**[[musicismyw0rld]]**_

_~JessiMarie xD~_


End file.
